Solve for $p$ : $6 = p - 19$
Add $19$ to both sides: $ \begin{eqnarray} \\ \hphantom{6 {+ 19}} &\hphantom{=}& \hphantom{p} \\ 6 &=& p - 19 \\ \\ {+19} && {+19} \\ \end{eqnarray} $ $ \begin{eqnarray} \\ 6 {+ 19} &=& p \\ \end{eqnarray} $ Simplify. $ p = 25$